Five-Anna Firefight/Script
Opening * Lissa: '''There's another armory... and another. And another... Wait, that one too?! Wow, what is it with this town? Every other shop is an armory! Are you seeing this, Chrom? * '''Chrom: I am. The people don't seem particularly warlike... I wonder what it could be. In any case, it seems a perfect opportunity to restock our weapons. * Lissa: Ooh, good idea! I could use a new staff... Come on. Let's start with this shop here... * Merchant: Oh, hey there, travelers! What can I get for you two today? * Chrom: Ah, just looking for now, thank you. With all the armories about, we figure a little comparison shopping is in order. * Merchant: Well, you've come to the right place—this is the weapons capital of the Outrealms. And no wonder—the mountains around here are chock full of the purest ore you'll find! Everything you see here has been crafted by hand too. No magical shortcuts, no , sir! * Lissa: Do you carry any staves? This one just doesn't feel, I dunno... "me." * Merchant: Do we carry staves?! Why, it just so happens staves are our specialty, sweetie! In fact, this week we have a special on Rescue staves, buy two, get the-- * Villager: '''Ack! Oh, gods, it's horrible! They's comin'! Oh, gods, they's comin'! * '''Merchant: Huh? What's wrong? Who's coming? ...It' snot a rival weapons outlet, is it? With wholesale prices?! * Villager: Ngah! Oh, gods, we ain't got time! We gotta run! Run! Oh, gods, oh, gods! * Chrom: The gods have heard you by now, friend. Why don't you calm yourself and tell US what happened? Perhaps we can help. * Villager: W-we was minin' up in the mountains... when there was a terrrrrrible shakin'! The earth just RIPPED right open, and then lava splashed in, all red-hot-like! Oh, gods! And then THEY attacked! Terrible beasties with dead eyes and r-razors for claws! They tore up five men without breakin' a sweat! They's comin' for the rest of us! * Chrom: Hmm... Sounds like Risen to me. * Merchant: What?! But my sisters were up mining in those mountains today too! Anna and Anna! Anna too! And little Anna! ...Was there one more? ...Oh, yes, Anna! I have to save them! * Villager: What, are ya gonna bargain 'em to death?! Ain't no way you'd last two seconds! * Chrom: He's right—let us handle this. * Merchant: What? You'd... you'd do that for me? * Lissa: Sure! Helping total strangers out of sticky situations is kind of our thing. Plus, I know what it's like to worry yourself sick about a sister... We'll chew those Risen up and spit 'em right out! I mean... so to speak. Ick... * Chrom: Indeed—we will not rest until Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, and... what was the last one? ...Ah yes, Anna—we will not rest until all five of them are safe. You have my word. * Merchant: '''Oh, I cannot thank you enough! Please, is there anything I can do to help? * '''Lissa: How about a few of those Rescue staves you mentioned earlier? They might come in handy. * Merchant: Oh, yes, um... About that... So the mountains around here are actually Rescue-proof... The staves won't work. We used to have a problem with thieves using them to steal ore, you see. So we magically blocked the use of any staff that facilitates transportation of matter. To be honest, that's why they were on sale. Not much demand for them around here. * Lissa: What?! That's crazy! There's no way we can—Er, fail? No way we can FAIL! That's what I was saying just now! Um, right, Chrom? * Chrom: 'Er... right. Who needs indispensable magical items? We'll rescue them by hand! I'm certain ''Robin will come up with something... * '''Merchant: Oh, thank you, thank you so very much! I feel better already... Out of all my sisters, I'm closest with those five, you know. Together we've run this monopoly—er, CHAIN of armories for years and years. If anything should happen to any one of them, I... I just don't know what I would do. Promise me you'll rescue them all? Promise you won't leave anyone behind? * Chrom: I promise we'll bring them back safe. * Merchant: Then good luck and gods' speed! Battle Start * Chrom: Those must be the five Annas we're here to save... How did they end up back there? You couldn't pick a worse spot if you tried... Well, no helping that now. We must do all we can to keep them safe. You hear me, troops?! Protect those Annas at all costs! Pre-Battle Quotes Chrom Robin Lissa Frederick Sully Virion Stahl Vaike Miriel Sumia Kellam Donnel Lon'qu Ricken Maribelle Panne Gaius Cordelia Gregor Nowi Libra Tharja Anna Olivia Cherche Henry Lucina Owain Inigo Brady Kjelle Cynthia Severa Gerome Morgan Yarne Laurent Noire Nah Say'ri Tiki Basilio Flavia Gangrel Walhart Emmeryn Aversa Priam Yen'fay '' If an Anna is defeated *'Lissa:' Oh no, Chrom! Anna down! Anna down! *'Chrom:' We couldn't protect her... What will we tell Other Anna? *'Frederick:' There'll be time to decide later milord... Perferably when we don't have lava and Risen closing in! After Battle If all Annas survived *'Merchant:' Oh, thank you SO much for saving my sisters and all our customers!" *'Chrom:' Your customers...? You mean the townspeople? *'Merchant: '''Right, that's what I said—townspeople! ...You know what? You deserve a reward. How would you like this card here? I got it from this bearded old man who likes to watch us forge weapons. I swear, he only ever appears when me and my sisters are all hot and sweaty... Anyway, it reads "Catria the Whitewing." He said it would come in handy. I know it's not much, but hopefully you can find some use for it? *'Chrom:' Yes, I'm sure we can. Thank you. *'Merchant:' Don't mention it! It's the least I can do for saving my sisters. So back to business! Where did we leave off... Oh, yes! As I recall, you were just about to buy some Rescue staves... Recruiting Catria *'Catria: chosen Yes I never fail to get the job done. If any Annas were defeated * '''Frederick: Milord, we have won the battle... * Chrom: '''...But we couldn't save all the Annas. Damn! * '''Frederick: We did what we could... We must venture on. There are others counting on us. * Chrom: Rrgh... Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts Category:Game Script